


Break Each Other's Hearts Again

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff, More angst, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, ex problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “I was wondering if I could please request a Seth Rollins smut where you’re broken up and out drinking with the roster and he gets really jealous when he notices how flirty Dolph Ziggler is getting with you. Worried he’ll lose his shot to get back with you, he turns up at your hotel room later that night to remind you how good he is/ win you back. X” -  @insearchofsunlight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Dolph fans, but Seth gets the girl tonight. And there’s more experimentation! This fic has an alternate ending (in the next chapter). Enjoy!

Though it was loud, Dolph was doing his best to give you a preview of his stand-up routine. He yelled over the thumping of the music. “Of course, I let the fuzzball have it. If it’s not meant for a cat, then why is it a box?”

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because he was mildly amusing, but you laughed with your whole body. By this point, if he offered you a free ticket to see the show, you’d love to be able to hear everything. When you had simmered down to giggles, you finished your drink. “I bet if you used even half of that in the ring, we’d get a black-mail worthy laugh out of Drew.”

He chuckled. “I’ll have to think about that.” Your shoulder brushed together as he scooted closer to you. “That’s about it. Would you like another-“

“No, she wouldn’t.”

You were pulled back against a familiar solid chest. It was Seth. His words were a little slurry, but his mind still seemed agile enough to find more fault than usual with Dolph. You pushed him away. “I can make my own choices, thank you. You were saying-“

“I am well aware of your choice-making abilities. Y/N-“

“And I am aware of yours. Seth.”

Dolph shrugged and patted your arm before leaving for a booth.

Seth groaned. “What can you see in a guy like him? He’s such a-“

“Attentive man. I can understand why you would be confused by that.” You motioned for a refill, but Seth belayed that and took your glass. “How dare-“ You took it back and got the bartender’s attention again.

“Fine,” he growled, “so he takes note of your every whim. Every up and down in your moods. Bet he knows what to say every time too; he’s had plenty of practice coming up with the lines.”

You turned to face him, poking him in the chest. “What would you know about it, Rollins? If anyone’s got the ‘practice’ here, it’s you. You made your choices, and I made mine to leave you. I’m not perfect, but I definitely deserve more than you.”

He snorted. “So I’m a prick and you’re a disaster. There for a while, you liked that I gave you space.” His voice dropped and you barely heard him over the music. “What changed?”

“I don’t know.” You lifted your new drink to your lips. “What changed about me that you stopped looking? Did the feeling of new conquest wear off or did I not give you enough space?” If he was going to be the martyr, you could let him. He’d hurt you enough already. “Goodbye, Seth.” You left the bar and joined Dolph in his booth for better conversation. A conversation that didn’t want to make you curl into a ball and cry with the memory of what had been.

Even still, the more Dolph talked and the more he drank, the more he began to repeat. Like a record skipping back and forth.

“And so the lion became the lamb. Yes, Dolph, you’ve told that one. Would you mind calling me a cab?”

“Do you mind if I ride with you?”

You did, but you shared the cab anyway. He wasn’t on the same floor of the hotel as you, but he still walked you back to your room. Before you could put your key in the lock, his beer breath was warming your neck. The scent of it churned your stomach. Or maybe it was his closeness.

“I enjoyed talking to you tonight.” He leaned against the wall next to your door. “I meant to ask, did Rollins give you too much trouble? I could have a word with him if you’d like.”

Only if I can film how he beats you up afterward. “No, I can handle him.”

“You could handle me too, sweetheart. And that’s an invitation.” He clicked his teeth and shot double finger guns at you. You rolled your eyes and opened your door. He grabbed your wrist before you could leave him outside. “Wait, please. This may be bad timing, but the whole roster knows how much he hurt you. You can’t let him stop you from moving on. Please,” he tilted your head up with the tip of his finger, “let me at least try to help you forget him.”

When you remained silent but didn’t move, he nodded and pressed his lips to yours. It could have been sweet. Instead, he hungrily pressed you against the door and sloppily kissed down your face to your neck. He pinned one of your wrists to the door and wrapped his other arm around your waist. His fingertips grazed over your ass.

No.

It took you a second to succeed in pushing him away. “Go get some sleep, Dolph. You probably won’t remember any of this in the morning.” I hope I can’t. You closed the door in his face, ignoring the muttering you heard from the other side.

After you were ready for bed, and halfway under the covers, there was a knock at your door.

“I’m not inviting you in, Dolph. I’ve had enough jokes for the evening.”

When you opened your door, you gasped. Seth pushed past you and started pacing the room.

“I get it. Dolph pays attention to you. Fine. But I can’t let you go. Not like this.” His face scrunched in disgust. “I can’t stand the thought of him touching you where I’ve held you. Kissing you in the wrong places because he doesn’t know where to kiss you.” His steps faltered and he sighed. “If you guys are going to be a thing, I’ll leave. But please,” he moved quickly to cage you against the wall, “let me have one more chance to show how much I know you. How well I know your body and your sounds.” His fingers traced up under your sleeping shorts. But just barely. “Or tell me to leave, and I’ll leave.”

His chest bumped against yours as it heaved with deep, desperate breaths. Your eyes darted to his lips.

One more night? One more goodbye.

“I don’t know. Maybe I want Dolph to learn me.”

Seth’s eyes flashed. An angry shiver rippled his muscles. “Is that what you want?”

“No.”

Then his lips were on yours. Devouring you. Filling you. Exploring your mouth like it was a missing piece to his life’s mystery. He was apologizing without words. Saying everything his heart wanted to without having to worry about making it come out right. Breathless, he broke away. His eyes gleamed with wanting more… if you were willing to take more.

Your words came out at a whisper. “You’ve hurt me. Many times over.” It was hard to breathe. “But maybe… hurt me one more time?” Why was it so hard to make a decision about him?

He pulled you close and rasped in your ear, “I’m going to show you what you’ll miss without me. What I’ll miss without you.” His hands pulled your hips to grind into his pelvis, making you moan at the harness trapped in his jeans. You continued to moan as his lips descended to your neck, and further down to mouth over your nipples peaking through your thin sleep shirt. Already you were breathless, and you knew he’d barely begun.

Then he sank to his knees, taking your shorts and panties with him on the way down. He threw one of your legs over his shoulder and nipped at your inner thigh. Seth chuckled. “Glad to see somebody’s missed me.” He inhaled your scent deeply. You bucked down towards his face as he gave your clit a chaste kiss.

Not that you wanted to prove him right, but you needed more. “Did you come to tease or actually do something?” Your voice cut off with a clipped scream as he plunged two fingers into your pussy.

Seth knew how to curl his fingers. What speed to pump them in and out of you. When his mouth closed around you, your head fell back. Your fingers curled in his hair. He hummed as you guided him around where you needed him the most. The tiny voice in your heart saying this was a bad idea was overrun by the electric shocks running through your veins. Your blood pounded in your ears. Seth’s humming and sucking quickened the more your walls clamped around his fingers and tongue until he was rushing to catch everything while your legs quaked.

You squeaked as Seth threw your other leg over his shoulder. With a start, you realized he wasn’t going to stop. He lifted you in the air and continued to lap at you. Since you didn’t have to focus on standing, you were able to let go and be louder. Making Seth’s favorite sounds. Whimpering and mewling as he brought you quickly to the brink again. When you were just almost there, he dropped you to his waist. You’d been to blissed out to notice him stepping out of his jeans, but you noticed now that his cock was pressing into you, teasing with your needy state. Seth turned his mouth’s attention to the underside of your neck. He kept you breathing in short bursts, heightening the need to cum. With a growl, you clawed down his back. He got the message and pulled the rest of the way onto his cock.

It only took a few thrusts.

Then you were weakly gripping his biceps and letting your head loll onto his shoulder.

“How you doin’, baby girl?”

“Fantastic. Don’t stop.”

The hotel bed creaked as Seth dropped you on it. He pinned your wrists above your head and nipped across your chest, all the while thrusting at a leisurely pace. You knew how much he wanted to lose control by how his grip tightened and loosed on your wrists. How his muscles flexed.

“I said don’t stop.” You smirked. “Let go.”

Seth smirked back.

You cried out as he pulled nearly all the way out to then fill you in one breath. Over and over he did this. He had to let go of your writs so he could keep you from getting pushed off the bed. You could barely feel scratch of the cheep sheets on your skin over how his body slotted with yours. How his new grip of your hips was probably going to bruise you. How his breath was coming out in groaning pants.

“Come on, baby, one more,” he pleaded. “Let me feel you.”

His thumb brushed across your clit, making you buck forward. He did it again, harder and continuing to circle it until you came with a desperate scream. Two, three thrusts later he filled you with his cum. Gingerly, Seth pulled out. He couldn’t help but grin to see you leaking because of him again. Then his body finally gave out, and he fell to one side, pulling the sheets over the both of you.

You curled into his chest. His hand splayed wide across your back. Despite the uncomfortable way your bodies stuck together, he pulled you closer. Like he never wanted to let you go.

If either of you had anything to say about it, he wasn’t going to let you go any time soon.


	2. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending, one that is not so nice...

“How you doin’, baby girl?”

“Fantastic. Don’t stop.”

The hotel bed creaked as Seth dropped you on it. He pinned your wrists above your head and nipped across your chest, all the while thrusting at a leisurely pace. You knew how much he wanted to lose control by how his grip tightened and loosed on your wrists. How his muscles flexed.

“I said don’t stop.” You smirked. “Let go.”

Seth smirked back.

You cried out as he pulled nearly all the way out to then fill you in one breath. Over and over he did this. He had to let go of your writs so he could keep you from getting pushed off the bed. You could barely feel scratch of the cheep sheets on your skin over how his body slotted with yours. How his new grip of your hips was probably going to bruise you. How his breath was coming out in groaning pants.

“Come on, baby, one more,” he pleaded. “Let me feel you.”

His thumb brushed across your clit, making you buck forward. He did it again, harder and continuing to circle it until you came with a desperate scream. Two, three thrusts later he filled you with his cum. Gingerly, Seth pulled out. He couldn’t help but grin to see you leaking because of him again. Then his body finally gave out, and he fell to one side, pulling the sheets over the both of you.

The smug look on his face worried you. It bothered you even more when he rolled over to look at you like he’d won something. “So.”

“So?”

“You’re mine again. Right?”

You sighed and stared at the ceiling. “And what gave you that idea?”

He scoffed. “You came, didn’t you?”

“Is that all I am to you? Someone to get sex from?”

Seth nodded his head while mockingly thinking it over. “Yeah. Isn’t that what I am to you? A little more than friends with benefits. I still want the relationship with you, it’s just-“

You tossed the covers back and left the bed. “I’m clingy and I want more than just someone to booty call. This will come as a shock to you, but I am not your fleshlight.” He tried to follow you, but you evaded his grasp and started cleaning up the room.

“Then what was all this?” He started to catch his clothes you threw at him. “Playing me like you thought I played you?”

“No. A relapse. Falling off the ‘don’t get involved with Seth Rollins’ wagon. A chaser to everything you’ve already done to me.”

He chuckled while pulling up his pants. “How poetic of you. Did your drinks tonight twist your perception of life, or are you just that desperate to think you can survive without me?” He didn’t bother to put on his shirt. “You’re a mess.”

“I believe the word you used earlier was ‘disaster.’ And yeah, I probably am. But I can function without you. I can live without you.”

He smirked. “We’ll see about that. I bet you’ll be begging me to take you back within two weeks.”

“You forget, Rollins, you were the one who showed up my door. Who’s the one who did the begging?” His face fell. It didn’t give you all of the satisfaction you thought it would, but it still felt good. “Now get out.”

The rest of the satisfaction came when you slammed the door in his face.


End file.
